Finding Happiness
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Prompt asking for a fic where Misty finds a child in the swamps and brings her home.


Misty parked near her swamps and picked her phone up from next to her where she'd had it on speaker phone, "Yeah, baby. I'll get it," Misty unbuckled her seatbelt and stood from the car, "I love ya too, Dee. I'll be back later," She hung the phone up and pocketed it before making her way into the dense swamps.

Misty breathed in deeply. She cherished the smell of damp earth and dirt all around her. She still made time to come out and visit her swamp a few times a month and loved being out in her old home.

She made her way to her hut and examined her garden. It was still growing nicely and would only need a little pruning this time. She set to work on it and stood about half an hour later satisfied with her work. Misty then made her way to get the herbs that her fiancé had requested from her. She started towards them and heard something to her right. She giggled, "Okay, Bella. Stop messin' with me."

Misty looked to her right and didn't see the gator though. She furrowed her eyebrows and heard the sound again a little in front of her, "Hello?" Slowly, a small figure began to present itself in front of her. Misty's jaw dropped as a child stepped out of the woods and stood before her.

Mud was caked in its hair and Misty couldn't tell clothes from body as she looked at the child before her, "Hi," Was said cautiously, but the child stepped backwards as Misty stepped forwards. She held her hands up, "I'm not goin' ta hurt ya," The child just stared at her but didn't move farther back as Misty took another step, "What's your name?"

The child didn't answer and Misty squatted down to look at its face. Bright green eyes shown at her and seemed to be the only clean part of the kid's face, "Where are your parents?" The child cocked its head to the side and Misty sighed, "Are ya here by yourself?" She finally earned a nod, "Ya understand me?" The child nodded again and Misty sighed in relief. She stood slowly so she didn't frighten the child, "Would ya like ta come with me?" The child looked unsure, "Are ya hungry?"

Misty watched as the kid nodded to her again and held her hand out. Green eyes studied it momentarily before a muddy hand took her own. Misty led the kid to the edge of the swamp and got it into the car. She strapped a seat belt over a small body before getting in on the driver's side. She looked over at the child as she started the car and noticed it tense up.

She drove home slowly so she didn't frighten the kid too much and looked over when she parked at the Academy. Misty got out and opened the door for the kid before undoing the seat belt. The child followed her into the house, "We should probably get ya a bath?" The kid shrugged and Misty made her way upstairs with it behind her.

The wild blonde ran warm water in the tub before turning to the child, "I'm gonna help ya outta these okay?" The child nodded and Misty helped the kid out of her clothes. She helped her sit down in the tub and looked at her for a moment before picking up some soap and lathering it into the girl's hair as she splashed around. Misty grinned slightly when she rinsed the shampoo from her hair and could see its natural red color.

The water turned darker and darker as she bathed the girl and Misty looked up when she heard the front door open, "I'll be right back," The girl nodded and Misty met her fiancé in the hallway, "Hey, Dee," Cordelia looked up at Misty's "secret hiding face".

"What did you do now?" Misty pouted at her, "Sorry, baby doll. It's just been a long day," Misty nodded and looked down at her with a grin on her face.

"I found somethin' at the swamps."

"You didn't bring home another animal did you, baby doll? This Academy can't hold many more pets," Misty shook her head and gestured to the bathroom. Cordelia looked at her for a moment before pushing the door open and seeing a child in the tub splashing around. She felt her eyes go wide before stepping back into the hallway and looking at her girlfriend.

"I found her out there, Delia. I couldn't just leave her," Cordelia was still staring at the bathroom door dumbfounded, "She was covered in mud and she hasn't exactly spoken either."

"She?"

"Well, I did bathe her, sweetheart," Cordelia nodded, "I just couldn't leave her. Plus she said she was hungry," Cordelia felt her heart break and nodded.

"Get her out of the tub. I'll go fix something," Misty smiled at her and kissed her cheek before she walked off. Misty made her way back into the bathroom.

"Hey, cutie. We need ta get ya outta the tub, okay?" The girl nodded and stood. She allowed Misty to wrap a towel around her and Misty watched her run her hands over the material like she'd never felt anything like it before, "I need ta find somethin' for ya ta wear," The girl reached for the clothes Misty had pulled off of her and Misty shook her head, "We'll wash those, okay?"

The girl followed her into her bedroom, "None of the girls are here right now so I'll just find ya somethin' of mine, okay?" She located one of her shirts and pulled it over the little girl's head. The red head looked down and giggled, "What's funny?"

"Dress," Misty felt her eyes go wide and looked at the girl.

"Yeah, it does fit ya like a dress," The girl giggled again and Misty held her hand out to her. She took it and allowed Misty to lead her down the stairs and into the kitchen. She felt the girl step behind her when they entered the room and she saw Cordelia for the first time. The Supreme looked up and saw Misty there with the girl peaking out from behind her legs.

Cordelia put everything down and slowly made her way to Misty. The wild blonde nodded to her and Cordelia squatted down level with the girl, "Hi," The girl looked at her for a moment before slowly stepping out from behind Misty, "I'm Cordelia," She cocked her head to the side and Cordelia looked up at Misty.

"What? It is kind of a funny name," Cordelia stuck her tongue out at her fiancé and heard the little girl giggle, "See, she thinks so too," Cordelia stood and made her way back to the counter. Misty walked the girl over to the island in the kitchen and lifted her up onto a stool. She wobbled for a moment and Misty steadied her before leaning on the other side of the counter to watch her.

Cordelia sat a sandwich down in front of her and she looked at it before looking up at the woman, "Go ahead, sweetheart," The girl wasted no time in tearing into the food. The two witches felt their hearts break as they watched her eat like she hadn't eaten in days or properly in weeks. Cordelia looked to her side and met sad blue eyes. They looked back to the girl when she was finished, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at her for a moment before pointing to her, "Delia?" Cordelia nodded quickly. She pointed to Misty with a question on her face.

"My name's Misty," The girl nodded at the information and looked down for a moment before pointing to herself.

"Dallas," Cordelia nodded.

"Like Dallas, Texas?" The girl nodded unsurely. Cordelia looked over to Misty who was watching the encounter with wide eyes.

"Dallas?" The girl looked to her, "How'd ya end up in the swamps?" She watched the girl mull it over for a moment.

"Ma didn't like magic. Left me there," Misty and Cordelia locked eyes for a moment.

"Magic?" The girl nodded and Cordelia pointed and moved the girl's plate across the counter, "Like that?"

"Umm," The girl reached for the potted plant on the table and touched a few wilting leaves. They watched as the color returned to them and she sat back with a grin on her face, "Like that," Was said slowly as she tried to imitate Cordelia's earlier question. The Supreme nodded and looked at the girl for a moment, "What now?" Was said slowly and Misty furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do ya mean?" The girl scrunched her face up for a moment.

"Go back," Misty met Cordelia's eyes and shook her head.

"No, ya don't have ta go back," The girl looked at her strangely and Misty met Cordelia's eyes. The Supreme saw the pleading look in blue eyes and nodded to her fiancé, "Ya can stay here."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had made the girl another sandwich and sat it in front of her before pulling Misty out of the kitchen and into the living room with her, "Misty," The swamp witch looked down at her and pouted, "Misty, what are we supposed to do with a child, sweetheart?"

"Love her," Cordelia looked at her fiancé for a moment and saw no fear or unsureness in her eyes. She took in a breath and looked behind Misty toward the kitchen.

"You really want to do this?" Misty nodded as she grabbed her wife's hand.

"I really do, baby," Cordelia looked into blue eyes and finally felt a small smile take her own face.

"Let's go talk to her about it then, sweetheart."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty and Cordelia had reentered the kitchen where the girl was still sat at the counter. She looked up at the movement and watched them both move to stand across from her again, "Do you want another one?" The girl shook her head slowly and Cordelia nodded, "Can we ask you a few questions?" Dallas nodded to her.

"How long have ya been out there?" Dallas scrunched her face up and formed her words carefully.

"What is today?" Cordelia looked at her for a moment.

"Monday," The girl shook her head and thought hard for a moment.

"Date?" Cordelia nodded in understanding.

"June 30th," The girl bit her lip.

"Year," Misty went wide eyed.

"A year?" The girl shook her hand in a movement meant to mean 'more or less'. Misty couldn't believe it, "I've been out in that swamp countless times over this past year. I never saw ya."

"Scared," Misty felt her heart sink and nodded before looking back to her fiancé.

"How old are you?" The girl looked at her.

"Five now," Cordelia nodded and could feel her heart breaking again.

"Do you know where you used to live? Before?" The girl shook her head that she didn't, "Do you know your last name?" The girl shook her head again, "Okay," Cordelia looked over at Misty who was studying the girl.

"So, why let me see ya now?" The girl looked at her for a moment.

"Bella," Misty looked at her.

"Who's Bella?"

"The gator I saved from the poachers," Cordelia nodded and Misty looked back to the child, "What about Bella?"

"Told me you were okay," Misty looked at her for a moment.

"She told ya?" The girl nodded, "And ya could understand her?"

"Magic," The woman nodded dumbfounded and looked at Cordelia who looked just as shocked. She met glimmering blue eyes and finally nodded to her fiancé.

"Do you want to stay here, Dallas?" The girl scrunched her nose up and pointed to them.

"No mean?" Cordelia felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Were your parents mean to you, sweetheart?"

"Ma was," Cordelia nodded.

"No, we won't be mean to you, Dallas," The girl nodded to her and looked at Misty who nodded as well.

"Stay," Cordelia grinned over at the girl and saw her fiancé's smile light up her face.

oooOOooOOooo

The girl had patiently answered their questions the best that she could the rest of the evening. Misty watched her let out a yawn and looked over to Cordelia, "Are ya tired?" The girl nodded sleepily and Misty held her hand out to the girl who took it. Cordelia led them upstairs and into the room next to their own.

Dallas stopped in the middle of the room and Misty looked down before gently lifting her into the bed. The girl squirmed around for a moment before looking up at them. Misty smiled down at her and gently ran a hand over soft hair, "Good night."

Cordelia echoed her statement as she watched the little girl fight off sleep and took Misty's hand as they made their way out of the room leaving the door open just a crack. Cordelia led her into their bedroom and did the same with their door, "She's precious, Misty."

"I know. I just don't get how someone could leave her out there like that," Cordelia nodded and wrapped her arms around her fiancé as they stood there, "Did her clothes come clean?" Cordelia grimaced.

"In a sense, but they're definitely not the color they once were. We need to go shopping tomorrow," Misty nodded, "And then we need to meet with a lawyer if you're sure you want to do this?"

"I'm so sure, baby. As long as you're okay with it?"

"I wouldn't dream of letting her go again now," Misty nodded and nuzzled her nose into blonde hair.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke some time during the night and got up to get a glass of water. She stepped to the room next to hers and didn't see Dallas in the bed. She felt fear creep up in her and pushed the door open as she stepped inside. She noticed a small lump on the floor and sighed in relief. The girl sat up at the noise and looked at her in the dark.

Cordelia walked over and squatted next to her, "Why are you in the floor, sweetheart?" Dallas looked up at the bed and shrugged.

"Sleep on ground," Cordelia nodded in understanding. It must be hard to get used to a bed after sleeping wherever you could for a year.

"It's too soft?" Dallas nodded and Cordelia looked at her for a moment, "What if I laid down with you? Would you sleep on the bed then?" The girl thought for a moment.

"Try," Cordelia nodded and stood before lifting the little girl up. She placed her down on the bed and climbed in on the other side. She could feel the girl moving around and squirming and reached out for her. Dallas froze as she pulled her into her arms and gently ran her fingers through soft red hair. Cordelia heard her let out a soft sigh.

Cordelia felt the girl relax against her and continued to run her fingers through her hair as she fell asleep, "Good night."

"Night," Was said sleepily as the girl fell asleep against her.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke the next morning to a bed empty of her beautiful fiancé. She got up and stepped into the bedroom next to theirs still rubbing at her eyes. Dallas was sat up in the bed staring at nothing in particular and Cordelia was still laid down asleep next to her, "Dallas?" The girl looked up and put a finger to her lips.

"Sleeping," Was said as she pointed to Cordelia. Misty grinned in amusement and held her arms out as she approached the bed. She picked the girl up and carried her from the room.

"Do ya want some breakfast?" The girl looked at her in confusion, "Are ya hungry?" Dallas nodded and Misty carried her into the kitchen. She sat her down on a stool and grabbed two bagels before putting them in the toaster. She turned back to Dallas and made her way to the counter to look at her, "Why's Cordelia in your bed?"

The girl thought for a long moment before stringing her words together, "I sleep on floor. I sleep in bed if she sleep with me," Misty nodded and stepped back to the toaster when it popped. She lathered them with crème cheese and sat a plate in front of Dallas as she took a seat next to her with her own plate.

Misty watched her eat again and could feel her heart breaking again. She hated the girl's mother for leaving her like that, "What time did ya wake up?"

"With sun," Misty nodded and looked back down at her plate as she ate. She looked up when she heard Cordelia coming down the stairs and watched her walk into the kitchen and turn the coffee pot on before propping up across from them, "Hi."

Cordelia giggled and looked at the little girl. She reached out and ruffled her hair, "Hi," She glanced over to Misty and saw her watching the two of them. She looked back to Dallas, "Do you want another?" She pointed at the girl's plate and the girl looked unsure, "If you're hungry, you need to eat," The girl nodded and Cordelia put another bagel in the toaster as she grabbed her cup of coffee. Cordelia grabbed the food when it popped and fixed it before sitting it in front of the girl.

"Dallas?" She looked up at Misty, "We need ta go shoppin' today," The girl looked confused, "Ya will understand when we get there, okay?" The girl nodded unsurely and finished her breakfast. Cordelia left the room for a moment and came back with a small stack of clothes.

"A few of the girls left these here. They should fit you," Dallas took the clothes from her and Misty led her up the stairs to get dressed. She helped the girl dress herself before nodding.

"Are these okay?" Dallas nodded and Misty grinned.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Misty made her way into her room and got herself dressed before stepping back over to the room the girl was in. Dallas was stood in front of the window looking out and Misty stepped up behind her, "Beautiful ain't it?" The little red head nodded and turned to face Misty. She held her hand out and it was accepted by the girl.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty sat in the back seat with Dallas since she was still a little freaked out by the car. Cordelia parked at the mall and got out before opening the back door for the girl. She picked her up and sat her down on the ground before stepping back so Misty could slide out. They looked down at the girl who was looking around wide eyed. She looked up at them and Cordelia could see panic in her eyes.

The Supreme squatted down level with her, "What do you need?" The girl looked around again and held her arms out, "You want me to carry you?" She nodded and Cordelia picked her up before looking at Misty. They made their way inside and Cordelia felt the girl tense up at the sight of so many people. She ran her fingers through her hair like she had done the night before and felt Dallas lean into her, "Hey, you're okay."

Dallas nodded against her and Misty stood just beside her as she walked next to Cordelia so the girl was between them and no one could really get near her. Cordelia led them into the children's clothing store first and found the little girl's section easily. She'd checked the sizes of the clothes Dallas had been wearing and what the girl was wearing now and knew which size she wore.

Cordelia held up certain things for the girl to look at and asked her opinion. As she held up another shirt, she looked at the girl and saw her gaze fixed on something else. She looked over and laughed when she saw it, "Of course," Misty looked up at that and saw the little shirt with the alligator on it, "You want that one?" Dallas nodded and Cordelia picked one up in her size, "Okay, pants and shorts."

They got the girl enough shorts and jeans to clothe a small kid-sized army before Cordelia picked out a few sets of pajamas as well. She made her way to the counter and they paid for everything before walking out of the store. Misty looked over as Cordelia shifted the girl on her hip again but refused to put her down.

"Dallas?" The girl looked over at her, "Can I carry ya for a little while?" The girl nodded and held her arms out and was transferred into Misty's hold. Cordelia smiled to her thankfully. The girl wasn't heavy per say, but after a while, she did get heavy, "What else do we need, Dee?"

"Hair brush, tooth brush, baby shampoo so we don't damage her hair," Misty nodded, "Hair ties because I can only imagine that she can't stand it being in her face," Dallas scrunched her nose up at that and Cordelia giggled, "A bed set, shoes, and toys will probably do it for right now anyway," Misty nodded again and looked at the girl who was taking everything around them in with wide eyes.

They got the toiletries that they needed quickly and let Dallas pick out a bed set. She decided on a bright blue one with a big yellow sun in the middle of it. Cordelia had just smiled and picked it up when she pointed. They'd gotten her a couple pairs of tennis shoes and a few pairs of sandals as well. Lastly, they entered the toy store with the girl still on Misty's hip. She didn't seem phased by it like most children and Cordelia felt her heart sink.

She reached for the girl and took her gently from Misty's arms into her own as she led her through the store, "What do you want, sweetheart?" The girl looked at her in confusion, "Anything you want, Dallas," She had stopped near the stuffed animal section and the girl looked over before leaning forward and grabbing one. Cordelia looked down at the stuffed goat the girl had picked up, "That one?" She nodded, "Do you want something else too?"

"Just this," Was whispered and Cordelia nodded before looking up at Misty. She paid for the toy and carried the girl back out of the store and out to the parking lot. Misty strapped the car seat they had bought into the back seat and Cordelia gently fastened the girl into it as Misty slid into the back seat next to her. Cordelia got into the driver's seat before meeting her fiancé's eyes in the rear view mirror.

oooOOooOOooo

They had made their appointment with Cordelia's attorney and he had just looked at them in disbelief for a while before nodding and agreeing to file for adoption. They were parking at the Academy now and Misty unbuckled the girl's seatbelt before sitting her down on the ground. Misty was getting the bags from the trunk of the car when she heard Cordelia laugh and turned around.

Dallas was sat cross legged on the front lawn and a large butterfly was resting on her nose. Cordelia pulled her phone out and took a picture of her before squatting down next to her, "How'd you get it to do that?" Dallas looked over at her before mumbling something and watching the butterfly flutter over and land on Cordelia's nose. Misty lost it at that as Cordelia went cross eyed while the butterfly fluttered its wings gently.

When the butterfly flew away, Cordelia turned and faced the girl again, "Okay, bug whisperer. Let's get this stuff inside, alright?" The girl nodded and took Cordelia's outstretched hand. They gathered everything up and made their way up to the girl's room with it. Dallas watched as the two of them made the bed with the brightly colored spread and sheets before Cordelia placed her clothes in the dresser in the room. She left the room with the other things that they had bought for the bathroom and came back a moment later.

"Who wants lunch?"

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had put a pizza in the oven before looking over at Misty who was sat next to Dallas. The girl was still in wonder of everything around her and was looking around the kitchen with wide eyes. She met Cordelia's eyes as she propped up on the counter across from her and smiled widely at her. Cordelia giggled and smiled back at the girl.

"Hey, Dallas?" The girl turned her gaze to Misty, "Do ya wanna see the greenhouse?" The girl looked confused and Misty stood before lifting her into her arms. She pecked Cordelia's lips as she left the room, "We'll be back in a few minutes," Cordelia nodded and watched the two leave.

Misty walked them through the yard with the girl on her hip and watched Dallas' eyes light up as she was put in nature again. She pushed the door to the greenhouse open and looked to the girl who was looking at everything in wonder, "I know. Cordelia has this need ta own every plant possible. I love it," Dallas nodded as she looked around while Misty walked them through the room.

She gently touched a few flowers and Misty watched her smile grow on her face the longer they stayed in there. It wasn't until Cordelia entered the greenhouse that Misty remembered they were supposed to be eating, "Now I have two of you two drag away from here," Misty laughed and allowed Dallas to let go of the plant on her own before she walked them towards Cordelia, "What do you think, sweetheart?" The girl looked around and back to Cordelia before speaking.

"Beautiful."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia elected to bathe Dallas that night and had gotten the girl into the tub without trouble. She watched as she splashed around happily and propped her elbows on the ledge of the tub, "Can I wash your hair now?" The girl looked at her and nodded before Cordelia picked up the little cup she had in the tub, "Tilt your head back for me please?" The girl did so and giggled when Cordelia poured the warm water over her hair, "What are you laughing at?" Was asked playfully and the girl smiled.

"Rain," Cordelia nodded to her and wet the girl's hair a few more times before pouring some shampoo into her hand. She gently lathered it into red strands and saw the girl starting to get sleepy as she did so. Cordelia rinsed the shampoo from her hair and bathed her gently before lifting her from the tub.

"Are you sleepy, sweetheart?" The girl nodded and allowed Cordelia to dress her into her new pajamas before she picked her up and carried her into her room. She placed her down gently on the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Good night, sweetheart," The girl nodded to her as she clutched at her little stuffed animal.

"Night."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was the one who found Dallas that night. She stepped into the girl's room to check on her before going to join her fiancé in bed. The girl was curled up on the floor and woke easily at the disturbance around her. Misty walked over to her when she sat up and sat down cross legged, "What're ya doin' down here, sweetpea?" Dallas shrugged at her, "Why don't ya sleep up there?"

"Soft," Misty looked at the bed for a moment before nodding and pulling the bed spread down off of it. She laid down on the floor beside the girl and covered them both. Dallas giggled lightly at her and Misty wrapped an arm around her. She looked up when Cordelia stepped into the doorway and looked at the two of them.

Misty grinned sheepishly at her and Cordelia just smiled before laying down on the girl's other side, "Good night, Dallas."

"Night."

oooOOooOOooo

The girl woke before both of them the next morning and took in peacefully sleeping faces before getting up quietly and leaving the room. When Cordelia woke about an hour later, she was in Misty's arms. She snuggled into her before realizing that the girl between them was missing and sitting up quickly causing Misty to wake.

"Baby?" Cordelia was getting up now, "Cordelia?"

"She's gone," Misty sat up then and got up to trail after her fiancé. She caught Cordelia's hand in her own and squeezed it, "She's gone, Misty."

"Baby, I'm sure she's around here somewhere. She gets up early," Cordelia still looked worried as they checked the rooms in the house. Misty could see the fear creeping onto her face and pulled her to look at her, "Cordelia, calm down," The Supreme took a deep breath, "She's gonna be fine. We're gonna find her and she's gonna be fine, Dee," Cordelia sighed before nodding and checking around in the living room.

Cordelia looked towards the door as they entered the kitchen and took off running as an idea popped into her head. Misty followed her as she ran for the greenhouse and pushed the door open. Dallas was in a corner and put her hand up as Cordelia sighed in relief and ran for her. She stopped, afraid of scaring the girl, "What, baby girl?"

The red head pointed just in front of her where there were a few shards of broken glass from a small plant the girl had knocked off of the counter. Cordelia nodded and stepped around it all since she was barefoot. She picked the girl up and held her to her when she got to her and felt Dallas lean into her, "Dee?" Cordelia turned to face her, "She stepped in it, baby doll," Cordelia's eyes went wide and she sat the girl down on the counter before looking at her feet.

"Sweetheart. Why didn't you tell us?" The girl shrugged.

"Had worse," Cordelia willed her tears away and picked the girl up again before skirting the glass and making her way to Misty who looked down in worry as she brushed her hand over red hair.

"I'm going to clean her feet," Misty nodded.

"I'll get the glass up," Cordelia carried the girl into the house and up to her bathroom where she sat her on the counter.

"What happened, Dallas?" She looked up when she didn't get a response and saw the girl looked like she was about to cry. Cordelia stood quickly and stepped in front of her, "You're not in trouble, sweetheart. I just want to know what happened?" Dallas nodded and looked up at her.

"Sorry," Cordelia shook her head and ran a hand over soft hair, "Dropped it," Cordelia nodded as she looked into shining green eyes.

"I need to clean your feet, okay?" The girl nodded to her and Cordelia squatted down in front of her with a wet wash cloth. She gently washed the blood away and surveyed the damage, "You're not hurt too badly," The girl just nodded again and Cordelia gently cleaned the small cuts with peroxide before placing band aids over them, "There. Are you okay?"

"Me?" Cordelia nodded as she stood again. Dallas nodded and looked down at Cordelia's feet, "You okay?" Cordelia giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You protected me," Dallas laughed and looked up when Misty walked into the bathroom.

"So?" Was asked as she stepped towards the girl and gently examined her feet.

"She's a tough little warrior princess," The girl giggled at Cordelia and was gently lifted off of the counter and into Misty's arms, "I'm going to make breakfast," She pressed a kiss to Dallas' cheek and then pecked Misty's lips before leaving the room. Misty looked at the girl before carrying her into her room and sitting her down gently.

"What d'ya wanna wear?" The girl shrugged and Misty pulled open the drawers of her dresser, "How 'bout this one?" She held up the gator shirt and the girl nodded to her. Misty picked up a pair of yellow shorts to pair with the bright blue shirt and helped the girl get dressed in them, "I'm gonna get dressed now. Ya wanna go downstairs and find Cordelia?" The girl nodded and Misty kissed her hair before nodding and watching her run off into the house.

Cordelia looked up when she heard little feet enter the room and smiled at the girl. She bent and picked her up as she neared her and sat her on the counter by the stove. She then flipped the burner on as she grabbed the eggs from the refrigerator and lunged forward as she turned back to the stove. She caught Dallas' hand just before the girl was about to put it down on the burner that was now glowing red.

"No, don't do that!" The girl looked up frightened and Cordelia immediately moved to soothe her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, sweetheart," The girl still looked frightened and Cordelia gently took her hand and hovered it over the burner, "Do you feel the heat?" The girl nodded and Cordelia pulled her hand back, "We don't touch the stove, okay? It's hot and it'll hurt us," The girl nodded as she looked down at the stove, "Promise me you'll never touch it."

"Promise," Was said as the girl looked up at her. Cordelia nodded relieved and finally sat the frying pan down on the burner. She cracked eggs into it and the girl giggled when they sizzled.

"Was that funny?" She nodded and Cordelia looked up when Misty walked into the room now dressed for the day, "Will you finish these so I can get dressed?" She nodded and stepped over to the stove as Cordelia left the room.

Misty finished the eggs and plated them before sitting the frying pan in the sink and placing the plates on the table. She walked back to Dallas who was staring at the stove with wide eyes, "What are ya doin'?" The girl pointed.

"Hot," Misty giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, it is hot," Dallas looked up at her and Misty picked her up before sitting her down at the table. Cordelia came into the room and took her seat before picking up a fork and taking a bite. She looked over at Dallas who was watching the two of them and trying to hold her fork in her hand properly before she just gave up and sat it down. Cordelia shifted close to her and lifted her chin to look at her.

"Hey, we'll teach you okay?" The girl nodded, "Until then, you can eat however you want, sweetheart. We're not going to judge you," The girl looked unsure and Cordelia picked her fork up and forked a bite of the food. She held it out to the girl and watched her stare at it for a moment before accepting the bite, "I don't care how you eat, okay?" The girl nodded and Cordelia sat the fork back down and watched the girl finally just pick the food up with her fingers to eat it.

Cordelia met Misty's grin and mouthed, "What?" To her. Misty just shook her head before looking back to the girl.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had headed into town to pick up something for the Academy later in the day and Cordelia was sat on the couch with her book open when a small body pulled itself onto the couch beside her and sat cross legged next to her, "Hello, sweetheart."

Cordelia looked over at the girl who pointed to her book questioningly, "It's a book," Dallas looked confused and Cordelia sat up slightly before closing it and showing the girl the cover, "It's got stories in it," She watched the girl's eyes light up, "Would you like me to read to you?" She nodded quickly and Cordelia stood, "I'll be right back."

The woman came back a moment later, "I figured you might like this one a little better. It's called Matilda," The girl nodded to her and leaned forward to look at the book in her lap. Cordelia allowed the girl to settle against her side before beginning to read aloud. She loved hearing the little girl's giggles and gasps at parts of the story and eventually decided to stop for the moment. She placed a book mark and looked down at the girl, "I have something to show you."

Cordelia picked her phone up and brought up the picture of Dallas she had taken of her the other day. She held the screen out towards the girl and the girl just looked at it in question, "Who?" She pointed to the device and Cordelia looked at it to make sure she had the right picture.

"That's you, sweetheart," The girl looked confused and Cordelia picked her up before walking her into the first floor bathroom. She flipped the light on and turned the girl to face the mirror, "See? That's you," Dallas leaned forward and examined the mirror for a moment. She giggled as she moved her hands and saw the girl in the mirror do the same.

"Me," Cordelia nodded and the girl pointed to her in the mirror, "You," The Supreme nodded to her and pulled a funny face in the mirror. The girl laughed and made her own faces as well. Cordelia just allowed her to entertain herself for a while before finally leaving the bathroom and turning out the light. Dallas yawned widely and Cordelia looked at her.

"Someone needs a nap," The girl looked at her, "You're sleepy," The girl nodded and Cordelia carried her upstairs and sat her down on her bed. She watched the girl slide down from the bed and curl up in a ball on the floor. She felt her heart breaking again and sat down beside the girl. She ran her fingers gently through her hair and cooed her name out, "Dallas?" The girl met her eyes, "Will you sleep in the bed if I lay down with you, princess?"

Dallas sat up and reached for her. Cordelia stood with her and sat down on the bed with the girl beside her. She laid down and watched Dallas do the same before she shifted forward into the woman, "Sleep tight, sweetheart."

oooOOooOOooo

When Misty returned home, she noticed the quiet house and made her way upstairs. She found Cordelia laid in the bed gently running her fingers through red hair as Dallas slept, "Dee?" The woman looked up at her and held her hand out to her. Misty gently laid down on Dallas' other side and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Did you pick up what I texted you about?" Misty nodded as she ran her hand over the girl's hair now.

"How long's she been asleep?" Cordelia looked at her phone for a moment.

"About an hour," Misty nodded and reached across the girl to gently trail her fingers over Cordelia's face. She watched her fiancé turn her head and gently kiss her hand, "You can wake her if you want. I know it's killing you."

"Are ya sure?" Cordelia nodded and sat up cross legged on the bed. Misty gently tapped the girl on the nose and giggled when she just wrinkled it up in her sleep. She then trailed her fingers over the girl's face and finally watched green eyes open and laugh up at her, "Hi, cutie," Dallas sat up and rubbed at her eyes trying to fully wake up. Misty's expression fell as she realized maybe she shouldn't have woken the girl just yet when she watched her lean forward heavily into Cordelia.

"Hey, Dallas?" The girl looked up at her, "Do you know how to swim, sweetheart?"

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had put her swim suit on while Misty got Dallas into the one she had just bought for her. It was a cute little bright yellow one piece with a ruffled butt. The girl looked at her in confusion as soon as she had it on and Misty giggled. Cordelia stepped into the room in her cover up and looked over at the girl. She held her arms out and lifted her before kissing Misty's cheek.

The swamp witch made her way to their room to change and Cordelia carried Dallas out into the backyard where the pool had been uncovered and recently cleaned. The girl looked at her wide eyed and Cordelia sat her down before pulling her cover up over her head to reveal her black bikini. She held her hand out to the girl and made her way to the steps of the pool.

Cordelia stepped down before looking up at the girl and gently guiding her down onto the first step. The girl giggled and Cordelia looked up with a smile. She made her way down the rest of the steps and was pulled close to Cordelia as she gently moved them around the shallow end of the pool. She looked up when Misty walked up in her own blue bikini and smiled down at them.

"Don't you dare," Misty grinned before taking off at a sprint and cannon balling into the other end of the pool splashing the two of them and causing the girl in Cordelia's arms to let out a giggle. The wild blonde popped out of the water next to them and spat out a stream of water at her fiancé who made a face at her, "You're disgusting," She watched Misty laugh hard before she followed her line of sight and saw Dallas now spitting water out, "See?"

The girl giggled up at her and Cordelia couldn't fight her smile off of her face. She looked over at Misty whose curls were wet and flowing down her back and felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of her little family. She felt Dallas wiggle in her arms and looked down at her, "Are you sure you can swim?" The girl nodded up at her and she still looked unsure.

"Dee, she's right there. It's not like ya can't pick her back up," Cordelia finally nodded and let the girl go in the water. She treaded water like she'd been doing it forever and Cordelia smiled down at her, "Well, she was in the swamps for a while."

"Wait, you learned to swim in alligator infested water?" The girl laughed and nodded, "How?"

"Bella," Misty nodded and laughed at Cordelia's shocked face. She swam around the girl who giggled at her and winked at her before sneakily pulling Cordelia's feet out from under her. Her fiancé resurfaced with a feral grin on her face.

"Oh, it's on, Day," Misty darted behind Dallas and lifted her up in front of her, "Put her down. She's not your human shield," The girl giggled down at them and Misty shook her head, "Misty Day, so help me," Misty just laughed and swam backwards with the girl in her arms while Cordelia pursued them around the pool, "If you don't put that baby down and take your punishment like a woman, you're going to regret it later," Misty just giggled and shook her head, "Fine," Cordelia then softened and looked at Dallas who was still laughing at them.

"What d'ya mean "fine"?" Cordelia shrugged.

"You'll find out later won't you?" Misty raised her eyebrows and finally put Dallas back down when Cordelia had swam far enough away from them. The girl looked up at her with a questioning look on her face.

"I don't know either."

oooOOooOOooo

Dallas had fallen asleep halfway through dinner that night and Misty barely moved fast enough to keep her from face planting into her plate. Cordelia had laughed and awwed at the little girl before the swamp witch got up to carry her upstairs and placed her down in her bed.

Misty came back downstairs and sat down beside Cordelia before pulling her to lean against her side. The woman turned her head and nuzzled her face against Misty's shoulder as she leaned against her, "Ya love her," Cordelia looked up at her in question, "Ya do. I can tell. Ya are so damn sweet with her and it's just so clear that ya love her," Cordelia bit her lip before looking into blue eyes.

"I do love her. You know I always wanted kids," Misty nodded, "And I know that we planned to figure the whole children thing out after we got married but to be honest? I wouldn't change a single thing.. Well, maybe that she was left out in the woods for a year by herself," Misty nodded as she watched anger flash on Cordelia's face, "I mean, how could I not love her? She's too damn precious."

"I know, baby doll. I love her so much," Cordelia nodded against her and felt Misty press a soft kiss to her hair, "I hope everythin' goes through okay," Cordelia nodded against her again.

"I'm sure it will, sweetheart. The state doesn't like to deal with magically gifted kids and you know it," Misty nodded solemnly and pressed a kiss to Cordelia's lips when she looked at her, "Uh uh."

"What?" Cordelia grinned at her and Misty smirked before leaning down to kiss her again only to have the woman place a finger to her lips to hold her back.

"This is what you get for not taking your punishment like a woman," Misty's eyes went wide and she bit at the finger that was against her lips. Cordelia smirked coyly at her and tapped her nose before getting up and walking from the room. Misty watched her go for a moment before getting up and running after her hearing Cordelia just laugh as she did so.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke early the next morning and made her way into the girl's room to find her sat up cross legged on the bed with her stuffed goat in her lap. She looked up when Cordelia walked in and guiltily shifted her gaze to the blanket on the floor where she had obviously slept, "It's okay, baby. You can sleep wherever you want," Dallas nodded, "Let's get you a bath, okay?" The girl grinned, she seemed to like bath time, and held her arms out to Cordelia.

Cordelia grabbed the girl's clothes before entering the bathroom and starting the water in the tub. She waited until there was enough before turning it off and putting the little girl into it. Dallas grinned up at her and Cordelia propped her chin in her hand to just watch the girl splash around for a while. She laughed when Dallas pushed the cup into her hand a few moments later.

"You want me to do something with this?" The girl nodded and Cordelia raised her eyebrows. The girl pouted at her and Cordelia just pressed on.

"Wash hair?" Cordelia grinned and nodded. She was definitely making progress anyway. She tipped the girl's head back before pouring warm water over her hair. Dallas giggled at it and Cordelia just grinned as she lathered shampoo into red hair. She rinsed it out a few moments later and saw the girl looking at her while she thought hard, "Thank you?" Cordelia grinned and nodded to her.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Dallas smirked triumphantly and Cordelia watched her pick up the bath time toys they had gotten a few days before. She splashed around for a little while longer before Cordelia got her out of the tub. She gently wrapped a towel around the girl and dried her little body before lightly towel drying her hair.

Cordelia helped the girl into her clothes before picking up her brush and walking her back into her room to place her on the bed. Dallas didn't too much like to sit still while someone brushed her hair. She watched the girl reach for her stuffed animal and ran the brush through her hair gently. Surprisingly, the girl sat still for most of and Cordelia pulled the hair into a ponytail before the girl turned and looked up at her. She reached for the brush and beckoned Cordelia to her.

"You want to brush my hair?" The girl nodded and Cordelia bit her lip, "You have to be really soft, okay?" Dallas nodded again and Cordelia sat down on the edge of the bed. She felt Dallas stand up behind her and lean against her back as she gently ran her brush through Cordelia's hair. She looked up when the girl decided she was finished and turned to face her, "Thank you."

The girl scrunched her face up trying to remember Cordelia's response from earlier, "Welcome," Cordelia nodded and led the girl back into the bathroom. She handed the girl her tooth brush and watched Dallas dutifully brush her teeth before smiling widely at her. Cordelia giggled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go wake up Misty, okay?" The girl nodded and followed her into their bedroom. She was lifted onto the bed and crawled over to sit cross legged next to Misty. Cordelia crawled up and sat behind the girl before pulling her into her lap and leaning forward to run her fingers through wild blonde curls. Misty opened her eyes to see Dallas sat in Cordelia's lap looking up at her while the woman grinned at her and felt her heart swell in that moment.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia entered the greenhouse where Misty was with Dallas later, "I have a dinner thing tonight that apparently the Supreme has to be at," Misty looked up and grinned at her, "I started to tell them that I couldn't go but I blew them off the last time so I figured I better go to this one," Misty nodded and Cordelia had made her way to them and gently tapped the girl on the end of her nose. Dallas laughed up at her and Cordelia smiled softly at the girl, "So, I guess I'll go get ready."

Misty nodded and pecked her lips before watching the woman walk off, "What d'ya wanna do tonight?" The girl shrugged at her, "Ya wanna watch a movie?" Dallas looked confused and Misty grinned, "I'll show ya later, okay?"

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was sat on the bed with Dallas later when Cordelia finally stepped out of the bathroom ready for her dinner event. She had on a knee length black dress and black heels. Her hair was in soft curls around her face and her make up was minimal around her eyes with red lipstick. She glanced at them, "Woah."

Misty laughed loudly at the girl's response and nodded, "She's right. Woah," Cordelia blushed lightly and rolled her eyes before making her way to them and dropping a kiss to Dallas' hair.

"I'll be back later," Was said as she brought her lips to Misty's chastely. Her fiancé nodded and Cordelia squatted down to look into little green eyes, "Good night, sweetheart," Dallas grinned at her and tapped her on the nose like she often did to her. Cordelia giggled and caught her hand to press a kiss to it.

After Cordelia had left, Misty had placed Dallas down on the couch and found one of the Disney movies that the girls had left there to put on. She decided on The Little Mermaid and sat back down before flipping the TV on and watching the girl's face scrunch up in confusion. Misty got the movie playing before looking over to the girl again who was now watching with wide eyes. She giggled and dropped a kiss into red hair as she felt Dallas lean into her side.

Misty listened to the girl's reactions throughout the movie and couldn't keep her smile off of her face the entire time. At the end, the girl looked up with wide eyes and Misty just nodded, "Did ya like it?" She nodded quickly and Misty grinned, "Hey, sweetheart. Ya want some ice cream?" Dallas scrunched her nose up in question and Misty giggled before lifting her and carrying her into the kitchen. She placed her on the counter and opened the freezer to grab the pint of ice cream Cordelia had stashed in there.

Misty turned to her after grabbing a spoon and spooned a small bite which she held up in front of the girl. She laughed when Dallas went cross eyed to look at it and the girl finally opened her mouth to accept the bite, "Cold," Misty giggled and nodded before taking her own bite.

"Yeah, it is cold," Dallas opened her mouth again and Misty giggled before feeding her another bite. A few moments later, the girl let out a yawn and Misty leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Are ya ready for bed, cutie?" The girl nodded as she leaned into Misty's hold and was lifted up. The swamp witch got her ready for bed and tucked her in before shutting off the light and making her way back down stairs.

Misty was on the couch when Cordelia came in a couple of hours later and found her sleeping lightly with her laptop still on her lap. Cordelia gently moved it off of her lap before placing herself down on Misty. Blue eyes opened as she wound her arms around her fiancé and Cordelia leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"I love you," Misty smiled at her. No matter how long they'd been together, she never tired of hearing those words come from Cordelia.

"I love ya, Dee. So much," Cordelia smiled softly and wound her arms around Misty in a tight hug for a few moments.

"Did she like the movie?" Misty nodded as she drew little patterns on her fiancé's back.

"It was so cute, baby. I watched her instead of the movie," Cordelia giggled and nodded before sitting back slightly and looking into blue eyes. She leaned forward and gently kissed Misty again before sighing against her lips.

"I'm exhausted," Misty laughed and stood with Cordelia in her arms, "Misty!" Was said as she lightly squealed and the swamp witch just grinned as she made her way upstairs. She put Cordelia down on the bed and held her there when she tried to get up, "I'm not sleeping in this, sweetheart," Misty nodded and stepped into the bathroom for a moment. She came back and gently wiped her face off with a make up remover wipe while Cordelia just smiled softly at her.

Misty then slowly unzipped her dress and placed it with the dry cleaning before removing her heels. She then grabbed Cordelia's pajamas and pulled them onto her body. She sat back after she was finished and looked at the woman whose eyes were shining brightly. Cordelia wound her arms around Misty's neck to bring her down into a passionate kiss.

"You're perfect."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke the next morning to the sound of people running down the hallway. She got up rubbing at her eyes and stepped out of her room to see Cordelia laughing as she chased Dallas around with a hair brush in her hand, "You have to let me brush it or it will be all tangled," The girl shook her head and Cordelia laughed again. Dallas darted past Misty who caught the girl easily and scooped her up while she squealed in surprise.

"Hi," Misty laughed and Cordelia made her way to them. Dallas scrunched her nose up.

"Why won't you let me brush your hair, sweetheart?"

"Hurt," Cordelia's face fell.

"It hurts when I brush your hair?" The girl shook her head.

"Hurt when ma did it," Cordelia nodded and ran her hand softly over the girl's head.

"I promise never to do it like she did, okay?" The girl nodded to her, "So can I brush it now?" Dallas nodded and then willingly went to her as she took her from Misty's arms. Cordelia leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Misty's cheek before walking the girl back into her room. The swamp witch got dressed before stepping to the room next to theirs and seeing Cordelia gently running a brush through Dallas' hair while the girl sat on the bed. She looked up when her fiancé entered and grinned at her.

"Can I braid it for ya?" The girl shrugged and Misty laughed, "I'll take it down if ya don't like it," Cordelia handed her the brush as she left to get herself dressed now. Misty gently wove the girl's hair into a braid down the back of her head and tied it off with the hair tie, "That okay?" The girl gently ran her hand down it and nodded before turning to Misty.

The swamp witch held her hand out and led the girl downstairs to make breakfast.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia looked up when her office door was pushed open later and groaned when she saw her mother there. She saw back knowing that she wouldn't get any work done as long as the woman was in there, "What, mother?" Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Is that anyway to speak to me, Delia? Honestly," Cordelia rolled her eyes then and made her way out of the office with her mother following her into the kitchen. She grabbed a drink from the refrigerator and sat herself down on a stool as she looked at her mother.

Misty walked in moments later and looked at the two of them, "Fiona," Was said curtly as Misty took a seat next to Cordelia.

"Swamp rat," Cordelia huffed in annoyance and shot her mother a look when she felt her fiancé bristle beside her, "What's this convoluted mess I hear about you marrying my daughter?" Cordelia rolled her eyes and held up her left hand so her mother could see her ring.

"We've been engaged for four months, mother. Where have you been?" Fiona pursed her lips and Cordelia looked over at Misty, "Where's Dallas?"

"She's sleepin'," She looked at the clock, "About an hour now. She should be up soon," Cordelia grinned.

"In the bed?" Misty nodded.

"In the bed," Fiona cleared her throat and caught their attention again.

"Running a summer daycare center now are we, Delia? And why wouldn't the child sleep in the bed?" Cordelia opened her mouth to reply and red hair caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She looked down and held her arms out to the girl who made her way over to her sleepily. She pulled her up into her lap before looking back to her mother.

"This is Dallas. No, we're not running a daycare center. We're adopting her," She put her hand up when her mother opened her mouth, "We'll discuss everything else later," Fiona begrudgingly closed her mouth and looked at the girl in Cordelia's lap who was leaned back against her rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had taken Dallas to the greenhouse while Cordelia explained what she could to her mother. Fiona had just sat quietly and listened to her daughter for once. When she finished, Fiona had just nodded not really knowing what to say and Cordelia had been a little shocked.

She was now gone and the three of them were sat in the living room with another movie on. Cordelia's cellphone started ringing and she stepped out of the room to take the call. When she came back she was smiling widely Misty paused the movie for her.

Cordelia retook her seat on Dallas' other side and looked down at her, "The adoption went through," Misty felt tears well up in her eyes and smiled at her fiancé. The Supreme looked down at Dallas who looked a little confused, "You can stay here forever now, sweetheart. We're going to be your parents and we're going to love you forever."

Dallas smiled up at her and leaned into her to hug her. Cordelia felt her tears finally escape her eyes as she hugged the girl back and felt Misty lean forward to complete their little family.


End file.
